


Here without you

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: 9x11 & 10x07
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 weeks since Steve and Danny return to Hawaii 3 weeks since Doris was killed in Mexico 3 weeks since Danny showed up in Washington DC to bring Steve home. Late one night, It was 3am, Steve had finally fell asleep so the house was very quiet, Danny on the other hand was still wide awake so he got up off the couch went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water but the sound of the ocean drew Danny outside and down to the beach where he sat down on the sand and stared out into the ocean soon Danny got lost in his thoughts of the last few years alot has happened to both him and Steve but the big thing that has happened is the distance between him and Steve the being left out of cases or being forgotten or even worse not knowing what was going on with his best friend and Steve calling Catherine Junior Wade and Harry for help after Joe was murdered but not him 

Then Steve went after his mom and with Junior by his side again it feels like Danny was being pushed out if Steve's life and Steve just let's it happen like Steve doesn't even care Danny felt once again left out or like he doesn't matter to Steve. When they are at work Steve pairs up with everyone but Danny, after cases the team and Steve go out for drinks or dinner or to hang out but they never invite Danny Steve seems happy without Danny being around.

Danny feels like he is an outsider on a team he once belonged to but no longer wanted, Danny shook his head and continue to stare out at the dark ocean wondering when Steve stopped caring about him wondering when he stopped being welcomed on the team.

Danny rested his head on his arm and stared down at the sand just then he felt someone sit down next to him and 

" You do know it's 5 in the morning " Steve said as he looked at Danny with concern

" No I didn't guess I lost track of time sorry if I worried you I know you don't care " Danny said as he went back to looking out at the ocean.

" Danny of course I care about you you have to know that " Steve said as he looked at Danny with pain filled eyes 

Steve sat there waiting for Danny to respond but he doesn't say anything for a moment then 

" When did you stop wanting me as your partner and best friend " Danny asked in a soft and broken voice 

" Danny what is going on where is all this coming from I just lost my mom now you are being dramatic I can't deal with this now " Steve said as he looked hard at Danny's shocked face 

" Wow once again my feelings don't matter like I don't matter I mean you call Catherine Wade Harry and Junior when Joe was murdered you treated me like crap when I showed up to check on my best friend you take Junior with you to Mexico to help you with your mom I showed up in Washington to again check on my best friend who is cold and distant to me you hang out with the team but not with me the team goes out for drinks or dinner with you but I am not invited to go so now I am being dramatic cause I want to know why my best friend doesn't have time for me sorry I bothered you " Danny said in a sad and heartbroken voice

Danny stood up whipped the sand off his pants and turned away from Steve walked back to the house where he quickly packed up his stuff then left the house leaving his gun and badge on the table with a note since I am not needed consider this as me quitting.

Steve sat there shocked at how truly hurt Danny is by his actions over these two years Steve sat there and really thought about everything Danny said and realized that Danny was telling the truth that he had pushed Danny out of his life and never really noticing that Danny wasn't there even though Steve pushed Danny out of his life Danny still showed up for Steve when he was in Montana then in Washington plus all the other times Danny has always shown up for him

Steve stood up ran back to the house called Danny's name but stopped dead when he saw Danny's gun and badge on the table read his note over and over again his heart breaking for how hurt Danny is with him.

Steve grabbed his keys ran out of the house jumped into his truck and drove to Danny's special place where he goes to think when he is upset. 

Danny just drives around for awhile then soon he is tired so he rents a room at a local hotel, after paying for the room, Danny goes to the signed room.

Once inside, Danny collapsed on the bed and tried to catch some sleep and forget about Steve their fight just everything just for a little while.

After leaving Danny's special place, Steve drove around the whole island looking for Danny, then Steve called Adam and asked if he could locate Danny's phone then Adam tells Steve Danny is at a local hotel.

Steve drives to the hotel and asks for Danny's room number Steve begs the desk clerk to help him fix things with Danny his best friend the clerk reluctantly gives Steve Danny's room number and key

Steve takes off for the room then used the key to enter the room where he sees Danny sound asleep with a closer look he can see the year tracks left on his face 

Steve sits on the floor his back resting against the wall as he just watched Danny sleep. A little while later Danny starts tossing and turning starts whimpering tears falling down his face crying for Steve

Steve Scrabbles up off the floor and climbs up on the bed pulls Danny into his arms while whispering in his ear sh sh sh sh sh you are safe I am safe I am here baby I got you 

Danny burried himself deeper into Steve's body finding the comfort he has so desperately needed Steve held Danny while wondering how long he has been having nightmares and if this is why he won't sleep 

Then Steve realizes that Danny has been begging Steve to care to help him but Steve just ignored them Steve kisses Danny's head as he drew Danny deeper into his arms Danny has his face burried in Steve's neck while Steve ran his hand up and down Danny's back while he just laid there on the bed staring out the window for a few then he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Danny stirred and slowly woke up to see Steve sound asleep next to him he also noticed that he was wrapped in Steve's arms Danny slowly pulled away from Steve and untangled himself from Steve's arms 

Danny softly got off the bed and walked to the bathroom he washed his hands and face then leaned against the sink he was still so angry with Steve he doesn't think he can keep being around when Steve doesn't want him there or their friendship anymore, Danny took a deep breath and walked back into the room where he saw Steve was awake and sitting on the bed head burried in his hands then Steve looked up at Danny who stood by the dresser then 

" What are you doing here Steve how did you even find me " Danny asked as he folded his arms over his chest 

" I needed to talk to you Lou find you for me " Steve said as he looked at Danny 

" Why do you want to talk to me I mean you made it very clear that I don't matter to you I have always been there for you I thought I was your best friend but I guess I was wrong I mean everyone gets you fucking attention but me you spend time with the team but if I ask if you want to grab a beer you say sorry I am going out with the team or the team is coming over you have treated me like crap I like you don't need me or want me around I can't take it anymore I am so sorry about Joe and now your mom but I can't keeping working with you if I don't believe you or the team has my back like I have all of yours " Danny said as he took a seat in the chair next to the dresser

" Danny I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for making you feel like you don't matter to me cause that is so far from true " Steve said as he looked at Danny

" Sorry Steve but I don't believe you " Danny said as he stared at the floor then looked up at Steve 

" There is so much I need to say to you and I don't know where to start " Steve said looking at the floor

" The team follows your lead and by you treated me like crap they did too no one talks to me invites me to hang out with them cause you don't Charlie and Grace ask where you are I say you are busy I moved in cause I care about you and now I wish I hadn't cause I was reminded again that you don't need it want me there I mean you spend time with Junior if I walk in to the room you walk out I know that the team doesn't have my back cause you don't have my back " Danny said 

" Danny that is not true I do have your back please tell me you know that " Steve said looked at Danny

Danny just sat there staring at the floor then the wall anywhere but at Steve 

" For the first time since Joe was murdered last year and my mom was killed I slept I mean I really slept no dreams no nightmares just slept cause I had you here in my arms " Steve says while looking at his hands 

" What do you mean " Danny said in a shocked voice as he lifted his head to look at Steve.

" Since Joe was murdered I haven't been sleeping all that much then my mom is killed the nightmares have gotten worse so I just don't sleep much " Steve said in a very quiet voice

" Why didn't you tell me just another thing you don't talk to me about what did I do to make you so mad that shutting me out makes you feel better than letting me help you pick Junior Harry Wade and Catherine all over me someone who has been there for you who has your fucking back always who has never lied or betrayed you guess everything i have done was for nothing " Danny says in a hurt and sad voice.

" Danny don't you get it I can't lose you you are the one loss u won't come back from if you aren't in danger than I can't lose you " Steve said looking at him

" Sadly Steve by pushing me away you lost me cause I can't keep doing this I love you more than you will ever know but the same can't be said for you everyone comes first but me you don't have any idea of how much you hurt me you picked the team Catherine Wade Junior Harry over me over our partnership over our friendship with everything you did showed me just what I mean to you " Danny said with a sad voice

" Please give me a chance to fix this " Steve asked with a pleading voice

" I don't think I can Steve " Danny said before he stood up and walked over to the window

Steve sat there feeling sad and heartbroken over losing his best friend then 

" Is there anything I can do to fix this " Steve asked with hope in his voice

" I am sorry Steve but no too much damage has been done I know you wouldn't be here if we didn't fight before and I know you don't care about me or our friendship " Danny said never looking at Steve 

Danny then opens the door for Steve who takes one more look at Danny with a heartfelt sadness Steve walks out of the hotel room looks over his shoulder just as Danny shuts the door

A single tear runs down Steve's cheek as he realizes that he has now lost his best friend but Steve being Steve won't give up on Danny so Steve leaves the hotel with new engine and termination to win Danny back no matter what it costs him.

Steve gets into his truck and drives to HQ where he will ask the team to help him win Danny back and prove to Danny that he is apart of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

On the drive to HQ, Steve begins to think back to when he stopped caring about Danny but when Danny was shot Steve started to push him away then Catherine returned asking for Steve's help so he helped her then when Joe was murdered Steve wanted everyone but Danny there to help then as time went by Steve just pushed Danny further away from him then his mom was killed and Danny tried to be there for Steve but Steve gave him a cold and distant.

At a red light, Steve was again lost in his memories of just how far Steve pushed Danny away but nothing will prepare Steve for the heart breaking conversation Danny has with Charlie in his office.

Steve arrives at HQ and heads upstairs to the 5-0 office where he hears Junior and Tani talking about Danny then 

" Stop talking about Danny like that " Steve said in a harsh tone of voice

" But sir Danny doesn't belong on the team you made that clear " Junior said 

" Yeah I got that wrong I messed up with Danny he is my best friend and I messed up you all followed my lead and Danny is hurt " Steve said in an unfeeling voice

" Well I am that surprised that Danny is mad at you at us " Adam said 

" Why " Steve asked as he looked at Adam 

Adam went to the tech table and pulled up a file that he saved then he played the video and 

Danno where's uncle Steve 

Sorry buddy I don't know

Why not 

Uncle Steve hasn't been talking to me

Why not your his best friend

Wish I knew but sadly uncle Steve doesn't want me around he has the team now so he doesn't need me 

Danno do you regret moving here 

I will never regret moving here for Grace or refer being here cause it gave me you but everything else yes I regret it cause if I knew that I would be alone and that my best friend would hate me Soo much that he turned the team on me I have no reason to go to work no reason to stay at 5-0 so I am thinking about leaving 

Steve stood there with tears in his eyes now realizing just how hurt Danny is cause now Danny regrets their friendship their partnership and meeting him.

An hour later, Danny walks into the office and walks right to his office stops when he sees a box of his favorite pastry then he looks up to see the team and Steve watching him then Danny picks it up and drops it into the trash can then sits down at his desk and starts to work on yesterday's paper work

The team and Steve watch as Danny threw away the box and go back to his desk, Steve's heart shattered at seeing how hurt Danny is and realizes that he has alot to make up for. Only time will tell weather Danny will forgive Steve and the team.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny is sitting at his desk working on his paperwork then he stares at the blank computer screen then he starts typing away, taking pauses every few minutes then an hour later Danny has finished his letter and the paperwork. 

Danny looks up at the team then back at his computer then he sends each of the team a letter that breaks or shatters their heart then he looks across at Steve's office sees him staring at him then with a heavy heart Danny sends his letter of resignation to Steve then another one to the governor, a moment later with a heavy heart Danny stands up and picks up the empty box he left there a few days ago then he puts all his stuff in the box then leaves his gun badge and phone on the desk then exits the office while the team stood there watching as Danny walks out of the office then the building not even looking back.

Steve stood at his office door watching Danny leave the office and the building not looking back Steve looked at Danny's now old office sees his gun badge and phone on the desk. Steve walks back to his desk where he sits down pulls out Danny's letters one is his registration and the other is a personal one. Steve looks at the personal letter then he reads the letter then 

Dear Steve,

10 years ago, we started 5-0 together as a team as a partnership then we became friends and you made me feel welcome here and not so alone. When I first moved here I had nothing but my sweet angel my everything my daughter then you made me feel like this could be our home and we welcomed you into our family you became my best friend. Sadly these last 3 years I have felt so alone, you started pushing me away and working with everyone but me then you start hanging out with the team but never with me or my children. Then I get shot and it was like you cared and you fought for me to stay alive but then you stopped visiting when I got better. Then Joe is murdered and you picked the team over me, you didn't call me or even want my help, then you called Junior Catherine Harry and Wade over my help, I thought I was your best friend but I guess I was wrong, when I came to the ranch you treated me like crap like you didn't want me there. The thing that hurt so much Steve is that you wanted Catherine there she hurt you so much and she lied betrayed your trust and left you more than once but I never did I stayed for you I fought for you I flew all over the world for you I was always there for you but you weren't there for me. You picked Junior to go to Mexico to save your mom, I came to Washington to see you but you just didn't want me there. I am sorry that you stopped caring about me, I am sorry that everyone and everything was so much more important to you than me, I am so sorry that my best friend stopped being my best friend, that he didn't have time for me but had time for the team, if I asked if you were free for a beer you said sorry I am busy but if Junior asked you said sure I am free if I asked if you want to see a movie with Charlie and me you would say sorry I have plans if Quinn asked you said yeah I have nothing to do then if the team went out for drinks and dinner you would go but never invite me to come so I just stopped asking and now I truly don't believe you want me here or that you or the team have my back like I have always had yours and theirs. So I thought long and hard about this so I have decided that I can no longer work here or be apart of the team as I don't feel like I belong or wanted on the team. So with that said I am quitting the team, being your partner and our friendship. Don't worry Grace Charlie and I are no longer your concern so stay out of our lives as I will stay out of yours and the teams. Just know this I will always love you no matter sadly the same can't be said for you. Good luck with the team, with ohana, with your life and I truly hope that you find your happiness Steve 

Aloha 

Danny

Steve read the whole letter over and over again each time his heart breaking his heart shattering into a billion pieces he had no clue how much he had truly hurt Danny no clue that he pushed Danny so far away that Danny no longer wanted to be partners, or his best friend, that Danny wants nothing to do with him or the team.

As the team watched Steve fall apart because Danny left, Lou went to his computer and saw he has a new email so he opens it up and sees it's from Danny then he reads the email and 

Dear Lou,

Thank you for everything, you are a great friend so keep an eye on Steve make sure he takes care of himself, and truly thank you for will he is a great kid and Grace is lucky to have him, plus you and your wife have made grace feel apart of your family and I thank you for that.best wishes my friend 

Aloha

Danny 

Lou felt like an ass and now it's too late to fix things as Danny quit the team and their friendship, Danny walked away from everyone and everything.

The rest of the team each got emails from Danny and they all realized just how much they hurt Danny and it's too late to fix it.

Just then the governor comes storming into the office calling Steve's name while waving around Danny's registration letter, Steve comes out of his office only to see one very pissed off governor who gives Steve a month to fix things with Danny or else

The governor walks out just as fast as she came in then the team looks at Steve who walks over to the wall slides down it til he is sitting on the floor wondering out loud how he is going to be able to fix things with Danny when he has no clue where to start.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Danny left, things have been very tense around the office, texts have gone unanswered, phone calls not returned, emails left alone. The team can see just how much Steve misses Danny but they know Steve did this to himself.

One day, the team is all sitting in the park by the office talking about how to help Steve when they hear Charlie screaming higher Danno higher the team turns around and sees Danny pushing Charlie on the swings and Grace taking pictures of them

Grace sees them through her camera then she points to them as Danny looks at them a sad look appears on his face then Danny stops the swing lifts Charlie off then starts to leave saying sorry we were just leaving then 

" Danny stop please " Quinn said as she stood up from the table 

" Why should I " Danny says as he looks over his shoulder at them

" We are sorry okay we never meant to hurt you " Lou said 

" Well you did and I can't get over how you all made me feel " Danny said 

" Give us a chance to fix things please " Quinn said as she looked at Danny

" I don't think I have it in me to forgive you all cause I know you don't mean any of this plus I know you don't have my back like I have always had yours " Danny said

Danny turned and walked away from the team back to his children who are waiting for him.

After Danny and his children leave, the team sat there and watched him leave not even looking back then 

" We messed up" Quinn said with a sad voice

" We more than messed up we hurt Danny " Lou said as he looked at the rest 

" Yeah he has always been there for us proving that he was our friend but now he's done with us " Adam said 

" Maybe if we show him that we are serious about fixing things he will give us a chance " Tani said with hope in her eyes

The team sat down and worked up a plan to show Danny that they want his friendship back and they will show him just how serious they are.

Later that day 

Danny is cooking dinner for him and his children when there is a knock on the door, Danny drys his hands then walks over to the door opens it and is surprised to see the governor standing there then

" Is it okay for us to talk " the governor asked 

" Yeah sure come in " Danny said as he stepped to the side to let her in 

" I have an offer for you I want you to stay on at 5-0 will you please come back " she asked him

" I will have to think about it " Danny said 

" I Know something happened between you and Steve and the team " she said 

" Yes and that will play in why I don't come back " Danny said 

" I want you to come back as second in command you have just as much say as Steve I think if you give Steve and the team a chance to fix things you will see that they all do care " she said 

" Fine I will think about it and if I say yes I won't be back for a month I need time with my kids " Danny said

The governor agrees and Danny says yes, they shake hands then she leaves. Danny goes back to cooking dinner while wondering if he made the right decision about going back.


End file.
